Hazel's first Chicken Nugget and a Kiss in Central Park
by alinasophie
Summary: Leo and Hazel end up in Central Park after Leo decided to show the girl what a Chicken Nugget is. Leo/Hazel


Hazel's first Chicken Nugget and a Kiss in Central Park

Fandom: PJO/HOO

Pairing: Leo/Hazel

Characters: Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang (mentioned)

Genre: Romance, Humor

Time Setting: Post-War

Word count: 1,170

A/N: Umm yeah, I'm not really content with this one, especially not with the ending and it's pretty short but oh well, I decided to post it anyway.

For your information, I've never been to Central Park, or NYC in general, so please forgive for not being more descriptive.

Enjoy!

"How in Pluto is this chicken?", Hazel asked while inspecting the golden-brown chicken nugget she was holding closely in front of her eyes.

Leo playfully rolled his eyes and said: "I don't know Hazel, I only know that it is...well, at least I hope that."

Seeing Hazel's shocked expression as she heard those word made him laugh out loud.

Leo had decided to take Hazel to McDonald's so that she could finally taste the awesomeness that is a chicken nugget, but Hazel was a little suspicious.

"Are you serious?", she asked, still eyeing the meat sceptically.

Leo sighed. "No, you can eat this and I assure you that it won't kill you and that it isn't made of horse."

Hazel chuckled lightly before finally taking a bite.

Her golden eyes lit up and she smiled. "This is delicious!", she exclaimed, happily eating the rest of the nugget.

"See? What did my awesome self tell you?", Leo joked.

The daughter of Pluto grinned.

"Your _awesome_ self? I don't recall that telling me anything."

Leo put a hand to his heart in mock shock and said: "Really, Hazel Levesque, your words have deeply hurt me. I expect a heartfelt apology now."

Hazel laughed and playfully punched him in the arm from across the table.

"We can talk about an apology later, let's eat the rest of those chicken nuggets first."

Leo agreed and they ate the remaining fast food in comfortable silence.

After there was nothing left to eat, they took their jacket and left the restaurant.

It was a chilly September afternoon and the streets of New York City were busy as ever.

"You wanna get back to Camp yet?", Leo asked, hoping that she would refuse.

Hazel, as well as Jason and Frank, had decided to spent two weeks at Camp Half-Blood to visit their friends and siblings.

Hazel shook her head, making the dark curls bounce.

"No, let's visit Central Park. I've never been there."

Leo smiled and put an arm around her, causing her to stumble awkwardly once he started walking.

"Next stop, Central Park."

Arriving at the Park, Hazel had difficulties hiding her excitement.

Her golden eyes were shining even brighter than normally and her mouth was hanging open in awe.

"Wow", she breathed, "This is stunning!"

Leo chuckled quietly.

He remembered when he had first been to Central Park.

He, just like Hazel, had been so awestruck by the sight of the skyline, the trees and just everything, that he had even drooled slightly, not that he would tell her that.

"I know right?"

Hazel shook his arm off and ran towards a lake, her light red scarf billowing behind her.

The son of Hephaestus was stunned for a moment but then immediately took off after her, reaching the lake only a few seconds later.

Hazel stood there, at the shore, letting her gaze wander over the gleaming water, the colorful flowers and the breathtaking skyline in the warm orange light of the dawn.

Leo stood a few feet away from her, and her sight made his breath catch in his throat.

Her long dark curls were falling messily over her shoulders, ruffled from the wind, her wide eyes shined with happiness and reflected the color of the setting sun, her dark skin seemed to shimmer slightly and her smile was sincere and full of joy.

She was so beautiful.

In that moment, Hazel seemed to realize that she hadn't come to Central Park alone and turned her head to look for her companion.

She spotted Leo and jokingly raised an eyebrow, a silent challenge.

Leo shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and walked over to her, halting just a few mere inches in front of her.

She had turned towards him with her whole body, so that they were facing each other.

Leo couldn't help but get lost in her natural beauty once again.

She waved a gloved hand in front of his eyes.

"Leo?", she asked, trying to stifle a laugh, "Are you alright?"

Leo focused on her eyes, smiled slightly and whispered: "Hazel, you're really beautiful."

Hazel, used to her friend's random remarks, chuckled and bumped his shoulder.

"Thanks."

She was about to turn back around and continue watching the lake, when Leo took her arm and gently made her face him again.

They locked eyes and held that gaze for a few minutes, neither demigod saying anything, until Leo leaned forward a bit and said, almost mumbled: "I mean it Hazel. You're beautiful. Not only your looks but your character as well, you're such an amazing person, I-"

Hazel opened her mouth to say something, but no words would come out of it.

Why was he telling her that? That wasn't the Leo Valdez she knew, he never talked about his feelings like that.

"Leo, what-"

But her sentence would forever stay unheard because in that moment Leo gathered up all his courage and kissed her, on the mouth.

It was a very sweet kiss and Hazel wasn't sure how to react.

Frank and her had _temporarily _broken up because of his jealousy, but Hazel never thought he had a reason for being jealous, now she wasn't so sure anymore.

After around a minute, Leo pulled away, he looked disappointed, probably because she didn't kiss him back, and Hazel knew for sure that he would make a joke and tell her he wasn't being serious if she didn't do something now.

She had feelings for Leo, and not only because he was somehow related to Sammy, no, it was because he was Leo Valdez, and Leo Valdez was amazing, a bit goofy, but amazing.

Hazel felt like she should be asking herself how she was suddenly so sure of her feelings towards the other half-blood, but that would have to wait until later.

She grabbed the collar of his army-jacket, got on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply.

Leo responded immediately, holding her by the hips, almost pressing her against him.

Hazel could feel the warmth radiating from Leo's body, she could feel his rapidly beating heart and heavy breathing, it was a moment of pure bliss.

But sadly, they had to pull away because human beings apparently need air to live. Stupid humans.

Their faces were still so close that Hazel could feel Leo's hot breath, which smelled a bit of chicken nuggets and Tabasco sauce, and she said: "That was unexpected", Leo grinned, "But I liked it."

He raised an eyebrow: "Really?"

She nodded eagerly, making him chuckle.

"Yes."


End file.
